letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Plays Games
Rabbit is a quirky, racially ambiguous Let's Player who is known for her passion and love of retro video games. The main focus of her channel is full-length playthroughs of retro video games, with some being structured as detailed walkthroughs or 100% completion guides. Having successfully completed and obtained a Master's of Science degree with highest honors, Rabbit works as a researcher, scientist, and educator, which leads to her often filming topical vlogs that express her views on actual real world issues--some of which pertain to video games and gamer culture. In addition to her various Let's Play series and vlogs, Rabbit also creates retro game reviews, Top 5/10/15 countdowns, and discussion videos. As a side project, Rabbit also has an alternate channel called Rabbit's Anime Haven that focuses on anime live reactions and episode reviews. Personality & Style Rabbit (M.S.) could be best described as dorky, amiable, spirited, and light-hearted. She's known for sharing intimate stories of her life throughout her Let's Plays, as well as encouraging others to follow their hearts and pursue their dreams. Her commentary style is a combination of informative and silly. Although she does have some games that she plays with the intention of achieving 100% completion, she typically plays things blindly and is often making jokes at the game's expense or swearing jovially when she dies (which is often, in the case of platformers). For her vlogs, Rabbit would be described by most as level-headed, cheeky, and practical. She is blunt and has no issues sharing her true feelings about controversial subjects, which has placed her at the center of many polarizing debates. Even still, Rabbit is a strong advocate for open-mindedness and critical thinking. Fun Facts * Rabbit is incredibly petite, standing at only 4'10"! * Rabbit is a vegetarian (although she's practically vegan since she is lactose intolerant). * When straightened or wet, Rabbit's hair comes down to her knees! In its natural curly state, her hair falls just below her hips. * Rabbit has had the chickenpox multiple times, which is the reason for her circular facial scars. * Her favorite character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series is Knuckles the Echidna. * Her favorite characters from the Mario universe are Toad '''and '''Toadette. * Her favorite colors are lavender and periwinkle. * Her favorite video game consoles (in no particular order) are the SNES, Sega Saturn, and PSX. * Rabbit has never had braces. * Her favorite games in the Final Fantasy series are VI and VIII. * One of her most despised games is T.R.A.G. '''for the PSX. * Her favorite animals are '''donkeys, squirrels, raccoons, and (obviously) rabbits. * If she could possess any superpower, Rabbit would choose either invisibility or water-breathing. * Rabbit is married to her high school sweetheart, whom she has dated since they were both 15 years old. * Her two favorite anime are Revolutionary Girl Utena and Yona of the Dawn. * Her favorite season is spring. * Her favorite Animal Crossing villager is Punchy. * Some of her favorite Pokémon (as of 6th Gen) include: Bulbasaur, Lopunny, Empoleon, Whimsicott, Vaporeon, and Raichu. List of Let's Plays Video Game Reviews Collaborations Category:Female Let's Players Category:Let's Player Category:List of Let's Players Category:Girl Gamers